La luz de mi oscuridad
by Bluecitaa
Summary: Había sufrido tanto que se cerró a los demás- Su vida era rutinaria, aburrida y una pesadilla.


_Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece. __Es un manga __escrito por__Tsugumi Ōba__e ilustrado por__Takeshi Obata__,_

Se levantó agitado de aquel sueño que lo torturaba noche tras noche, se incorporó en su cama y se cubrió los ojos con las manos antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar. Tenía ganas de gritar, de expresar todo ese dolor que lo envolvía, todo el sufrimiento proveniente de una herida que nunca iba a cerrar. Pero estaba solo y no tenía recuerdos de haberse sentido acompañado en los últimos tres meses, desde que había sido abandonado, dejado de lado en aquel lugar para ser encontrado y llevado a un orfanato. Pronto se quedo sin lágrimas en los ojos, que rojos y cansados se fueron cerrando lentamente.

Al despertarse la mañana siguiente, fue al baño y se vistió antes de bajar al gran comedor, donde se les era dado el desayuno. Como siempre hacia, tomó el recipiente y se dirigió a un rincón que lo ocultaba de las miradas de los demás. No era una persona social, toda la alegría que tenía en el mundo se le había sido arrebatada y tenía miedo de volver a ser herido, por ese motivo nunca hablaba con nadie, se encerraba dentro de su burbuja y desconectaba del mundo exterior, pero ni aquella defensa que el mismo se había creado lo podían mantener alejado de los recuerdos que lo asaltaban cada noche.

Terminó de comer y se dirigió a su cuarto. Desde que había llegado al orfanato que sus días eran repetitivos: se levantaba, iba al comedor, comía, volvía a su habitación, miraba por la ventana, iba al comedor, comía, volvía a su habitación y dormía. La depresión en la que estaba sumido le había quitado casi todo el apetito, reduciéndolo al desayuno y cena. Se apoyó en el marco de la ventana y miró hacia el extenso patio donde todos los otros niños jugaban, correteaban y reían. Envidiaba esa libertad que tenían aquellos seres, que libres de todo dolor sabían que no estaban solos. Él nunca volvería a correr por el jardín, reír con algún amigo, compartir momentos con otra persona o ser escuchado. Al menos, eso creía él.  
>Concentró su mirada en un joven de largo pelo rubio, que se encontraba apoyado en un árbol, era la primera vez que lo veía solo, sin estar rodeado de todos sus conocidos. Los ojos azulados del joven se clavaron en los suyos, pero él no se movió.<p>

La tarde llegó a su fin y todos los niños se encontraban en el comedor, disfrutando de la apetitosa cena que servían esa noche. Comía sin ánimos, cuando oyó el estrepitoso ruido de una bandeja al hacer contacto con la mesa, levantó la mirada para observar al intruso sorprendiéndose al verlo, pero sin demostrarlo. Luego de que aquel otro ser se hubiera sentado, volvió a mirar su comida, tratando de ignorar aquella presencia.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó el rubio. Volvió a levantar la vista de su plato para dirigirla a los ojos azules que lo miraban curioso. Dudaba si responderle o no, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había hablado con alguien.  
>-Matt- se decidió al fin - ¿Y tú? – el chico no podía creer lo que oía mientras miraba atónito al chico pelirrojo ¡¿Cómo que no lo conocía a él? ¡Eso era una falta de respeto hacia su persona!<br>-Mello- dijo orgulloso de si mismo – No te olvides de mi nombre, ya que algún día voy a ser el número uno de este lugar – agregó. Matt se mantuvo indiferente a todo eso. Poco le interesaban los asuntos de los demás. Mello al notar eso se sorprendió aún más, noto que había algo que preocupaba o molestaba al chico con el que hablaba. – ¿Te encuentras bien? Hasta el día de hoy no te había visto, ¿acaso eres nuevo? – tal vez había preguntado demasiado pero no le importó en lo más mínimo.  
>-No, no soy nuevo- respondió evitando tocar la primera pregunta – Estoy acá desde hace cuatro meses- le informó.<br>El chico rubio no lo podía creer ¡¿Cuatro Meses? Si hubiese sido una o dos semanas lo entendería, pero tanto tiempo y no lo había visto en clases, en el patio, en el almuerzo. Se puso a pensar que si no hubiese visto hoy al joven pelirrojo en la ventana, lo más probable sería que le fuera indiferente al entrar al comedor aquella noche.  
>- ¿Y por qué nunca sales al patio?- demandó, le provocaba tanta curiosidad aquel joven, parecía solitario, tranquilo y triste, hundido en su profunda soledad.<br>-No tengo a nadie con quién jugar, estoy solo, abandonado en este lugar – la voz se le quebró, nunca había podido confesar eso que oprimía su pecho todo el tiempo, y hacerlo, se sentía bien. Matt sintió las lágrimas cubriendo sus mejillas. Era solo un niño, con tan solo cuatro años, la vida lo había sometido a un montón de momentos tristes.  
>-Ven- dijo Mello mientras se paraba – Nunca es demasiado tarde para salir – dicho eso sonrió y le extendió su diminuta mano.<br>Matt dudaba si tomar o no aquella mano que el otro le tendía. Pero al ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba todas las dudas se disiparon. Le tomó la mano y juntos salieron al exterior. 


End file.
